One Step Closer
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: When something goes terribly wrong in the future, Sakura is thrown back into the past with only one goal: to find Sasuke and to stop him, because he is the reason everyone else is dead, even if he wanted to save them. Sasusaku.
1. By Myself

_**One Step Closer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**to the edge, and I'm about to break.**_

Sasuke shoved the Kusanagi sword into Sakura's stiff hands and she grasped it tightly. The flames around them grew hotter and hotter, the white Zetsu just outside shying away from the flames but never giving up trying to pass them. Sasuke cut his thumb deeply with a kunai and drew a large circle on the ground around them. His hair, slightly longer than usual, shifted around him as he quickly set whatever he was planning to work. The Zetsu around them seemed to have doubled, all around now nothing of the clearing was visible.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly he was in front of her, grabbing her shoulders painfully and staring down at her.

"Fix this, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

His grip tightened around her. "You're the only one who can do it."

"Do what? What am I supposed to do with this?!"

Sasuke looked down at his Kusanagi sadly. "If you can't stop me. Use it." his eyes traced the scars on her face before he stepped away.

The blood circle began to glow with his chakra and a foreboding feeling set into her heart. "What are you doing?"

"It's ironic that _**his **_jutsu will be the one to save us."

Sasuke slammed his palm into the ground and Sakura fell to her knees. The flames around them began to dim slowly and she gave a frantic cry.

Sasuke was in front of her again.

"It's a space-time jutsu. It will be painful," Sasuke spoke urgently, staring into her eyes. "Use this." he tapped the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead and it was then that Sakura's molecule's seemed to be fighting against her very frame. A terrible scream ripped from her throat and she doubled over trying to hold herself together, the sword clutched to her chest, her hands unwilling to release it. There was a wetness dripping from her nose and by now her entire body felt like it was vibrating. Sakura's teeth grinded together and she managed to squeeze her eyes open just a fraction. The flames were gone, Sasuke was on his knees in front of the man she was somehow - supposed to stop and there was a Zetsu reaching for her at the exact moment that she

..

…

disappeared. The spot where she lay holding no evidence that she had once been there.

**Chapter 1 - By Myself**

_**"I can't hold on,**_

_**To what I want when I'm stretched so thin,**_

_**It's all too much to take in,**_

_**I can't hold on,**_

_**To anything watching everything spin,**_

_**With thoughts of failure sinking in."**_

Sakura hit the ground hard, first on all fours and then collapsing completely. She lay there for a long time, covered in slime and shaking. She was freezing, despite the hot sun shining down on her, and she felt drained, utterly drained. The Kusanagi was clutched tightly in her hand. Sakura's eyes stared at it for a long time, imagining Sasuke on his knees like that, his shoulders tight. Defeated. She pulled the sword closer and hugged it to her.

"Get up," she groaned, her voice barely leaving her throat. "**Get. Up.**" this time she pushed herself up, arms shaking beneath her weight but Sakura managed to get into a sitting position. First, she released the regeneration jutsu, immediately feeling the wonderful healing, a pleasant kind of pain throughout her body, and Sakura sat calmly - feeling power returning to her body. She flexed her slime-covered hands and gagged at the gooey feeling between her fingers. She gave both hands a few violent shakes, hearing the slime plop onto the ground. The seal on her forehead retracted and Sakura shook her long hair out, pulling the slime out in disgusting heaps. She grabbed the sword and stood. Sakura looked around, the area looked vaguely familiar but with the world so vastly changed within a year and a half she wasn't sure where Sasuke had sent her but from the temperature alone and her surroundings, Sakura had to say she was in the Fire Country. Trusting her gut instinct, she stepped forward and proceeded through the woods. First, she needed to get this slime off of her and then she needed to find a hood. She couldn't just go around looking like a scarred Haruno Sakura. It wasn't hard to miss a pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi in the Fire Country. Frankly, the woods all looked the same - not that it mattered which direction she went. Sakura didnt even know _**when**_ she was, at what point in time did she arrive, exactly? The possibilities concerning their enemy was endless, really. Hours later, Sakura reached the main road. It was empty, so she stuck to the treeline and followed along it until, eventually she saw a family on the road. They looked calm and unhurried, not at all like there was a war going on. So, maybe this was before the war. Sakura had a startling fear that Sasuke may have transported her to their early Team 7 days, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Stepping out and asking the family what the date was, covered in slime and dirt seemed utterly crazy so Sakura dismissed the thought and followed behind them, out of hearing distance, for hours. Eventually the trees stopped at a small village, which was where Sakura stopped. She had no money to pay for inn services, no money at all. The only things she had was the gross clothes on her back and Sasuke's sword. She looked down at it and her grip around it tightened before she opted for going around the small town. The sun had long since set and it was easier for Sakura to move around undetected, in the shadows. Around the back of the town she found a natural hot springs. The water was scalding hot, coming down from the mountain. Sakura stripped first, after creating a small camp fire and washed her clothing in the water before hanging them on a branch close enough to the fire before she stepped into the hot water herself, washing the slime from her skin before catching sight of her reflection on the moonlight-lit water. She swallowed, eyes tracing the scar on her left cheekbone, the went from the edge of her cheekbone down towards her nose and the other one, at the right corner of her mouth…all the way down to her jaw. They were noticeable, definitely the first thing you saw when you looked at her. Sakura turned her eyes away and leaned back in the water, washing her hair, staring up at the Fire Country stars. There was a reason Sasuke sent her to this time. She was smart, he knew it, and he knew that she could figure it out. Sakura just wished that his faith in her wasn't misplaced.

x-x-x-x-

The next morning right before sunrise, Sakura set out again, Kusanagi in hand. She's ripped a strip of fabric from her shirt and tied her long hair into a high pony tail, so it was out of her face. She'd liked to keep it down before, to hide the scars on her face, but the thought of Sasuke's sacrifice to send her here...made the scars seem less important to her. Not that she planned on having anyone see her, she wasn't a shinobi for nothing, after all.

Again, she followed the road and within hours, she knew exactly where she was. Finding the Daimyo's village had set her on the right path towards her home and feeling a sliver of hope sneaking into her heart Sakura turned east, rushing through the trees. It took her a maybe half a day to reach Konoha's border. The defenses were down for some reason and it made Sakura slow down considerably. The closer she got to Konoha, the more she began to hear his name. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Konoha's Great Hurricane. Hearing his name brought tears to her eyes but Sakura bit them back, she couldn't focus on him right now.

Her heart began a strange tight beating when the broken walls came into view. Sakura hid the sword in a jutsu that she would summon when she needed it. She didn't need people ID-ing her with a traitor's sword. After hours of scoping out Konoha's defenses - Sakura jumped the wall. The great city was gone with rebuilding efforts already underway, not like right after Orochimaru's attack. No, this time, everything was gone. Tents were up everywhere. Sakura swallowed. This was right after Pain's attack. Why would Sasuke send her back this far? Maybe there was a fault in the casting of the jutsu? He had been under a lot of pressure...but no. This was Sasuke. He'd known exactly what he was doing.

Sakura slinked behind the tents and tried to remember which one had been her's. She'd been in the medical tents most days after the attack ended. Her tent had been set up somewhere close for convenience, since Naruto's had been close by too. Shinobi and townsfolk were all around, talking and it was there the entire time. Naruto's name. Everywhere. It drove her crazy. If he was Konoha's Great Hurricane, she was definitely Konoha's Great Failure. And it killed her. Because there was nothing more true.

Sakura caught sight of a medical ninja whose name she'd long since forgotten since the girl had died, and followed behind her, skulking behind the tents until she was lead to where the medical area had been set up, or well – where she had set it up after the attack. How the hell had she forgotten this? Of course she would have set it up in the old training fields. Sakura moved past the rows of medical tents and eventually, she found her own and slipped in past the flap. There was no one inside and after running a quick check of the supplies she had stored up, which wasn't much since she'd taken most of it to the injured, Sakura flipped open the trunk and pulled out the travelling cloak. It wasn't stealing if she owned it. Or her past self owned it. Whatever. It wasn't stealing.

She threw it over her shoulders and flipped the hood over her head before closing the trunk again soundlessly, flicking the lock into place the way she usually kept it. Sakura looked around the small tent, a part of her wishing that things were still this simple. And when Akatsuki attacking your village is simple it doesn't mean much.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the tent, but she didnt make it two steps before something sharp pressed into her back through the cloak.

"Identify yourself."

Sakura's eyes widened. Oh, shit. She knew that voice. Kakashi-sensei!

Sai stepped forward, just a few feet from her and Sakura ducked her head down.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked, her own, but not from her lips. Shit. Sakura spun around, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and slamming a palm into his chest - sending him flying back and into her past self. Green eyes widened in shock, a smooth and unmarred face was seen before Kakashi hit her. Sakura spun around, Sai was there, sword drawn and Sakura summoned the Kusanagi to her in a puff of smoke, drawing it swiftly, blocking Sai's attack before launching her own. He blocked it and Sakura grinned beneath the hood.

"That is the correct way to block my attack." she said, mocking the tone that Sasuke had used.

Sai's eyes widened and he faltered, just a bit, but it was all Sakura needed, she delivered a swift kick to his chest with enough power to send him flying back and when Sakura turned again, the pink haired kunoichi was behind her who let out a gasp, "That's Sasuke-kun's..." her eyes on the sword.

Sakura lifted her head, just enough so that it could be seen that she wasn't Sasuke. Her past self took a shocked step back, shaking her head as if trying to clear some cobwebs and when she looked up again, Sakura, the figure in her travelling cloak, was gone.

x-x-x-x-

My new story is up! It will take in the usual Monday spot after Dark Paradise has finished!

Reviews will be adored to bits, let me know all of your thoughts on this story, I'd love to know what you think!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. Easier to Run

"We have to go back."

Sasuke and Naruto came to a halt in front of her, but neither of them turned to face her. Sasuke was still supporting Naruto, both of them seemed to tense at her words.

"We have to go back! Kakashi-sensei-"

"Made this sacrifice so we could escape." Sasuke finished, disentangling from Naruto and turning around.

"We shouldn't have let him." Sakura told him, her voice breaking.

"If we didn't, we'd all be dead right now. Kakashi knew that and so do you."

"Isn't that better than running away? He's our sensei."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth but Naruto limped towards Sakura, silencing him.

"Sakura-chan. _**Please**_. We have to keep moving." he put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her intently. Sakura knew Naruto must be feeling exactly like she did in that moment. But Sasuke was right, however horrible the truth was, if Kakashi hadn't done what he did...all of them would be dead.

"Okay," she whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand before throwing an arm around Naruto to support him the way Sasuke had been before she'd spoken. The Uchiha had turned around without a word and taken off again, Sakura and Naruto at his heels.

"Ne, Naruto," Sakura whispered lowly.

"Hmm?"

Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke's back. "Can we really trust Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course, he's Sasuke!"

"I know he's Sasuke-kun. And I want to trust him, but can we, really?"

Naruto was silent for a long time as they continued running through the trees and a long time passed before he answered.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, but we don't really have a choice."

_**One Step Closer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I find bliss in ignorance.**_

Chapter 2 – Easier to Run

"_**If I could change, I would.**_

_**Take back the pain, I would.**_

_**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.**_

_**If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.**_

_**I would take all my shame…to the grave."**_

"It's definitely a woman," Sakura said.

"I agree." Sai said with a nod, resheathing his blade.

"That sword..." Kakashi murmured.

"Sasuke-kun's. There's no doubt about it."

"He would just give it away." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded. "Why does she have it?"

"There's something else," Sai told them and both Kakashi and Sakura turned to look at him. "Something she said. Do you remember the first time we saw him again? At Orochimaru's hideout?"

Sakura nodded, it wasn't really something she could forget.

"He said something, about his sword."

"Right. He was going on about the correct way to block it?"

Sai gave a slow nod. "She said the exact same thing to me."

Sakura and Kakashi shared a look. What the hell was going on?

Was Sasuke coming home? Now that his revenge was complete? Did he hear about the attack and sent someone to check things out?

Despite everything that happened, there was one thing that Sakura couldn't get out of her head. The hooded girl had her eyes.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura leaned back against one of the tents not too far from where the three of them were talking. About her. She'd been reckless. Summoning Sasuke's sword when she didn't need to. Now that she knew when and where she was, Sakura could make some kind of plan to find Sasuke and get the hell out of Konoha before she caused irreversible changes. If she remembered correctly, it was right after Pain's attack that the Lightning shinobi had told them that Sasuke was Akatsuki. Which meant that he was either in Lightning or headed there right that very moment. Which was where she needed to be. Sakura stood and ducked around the tent, opting to head around the medical area and then out of Konoha the way that she came, but of course, Kakashi had to ruin that plan. He appeared in front of her suddenly and Sakura came to a skidding halt.

"I don't know what your business is in Konoha, or your connection to Uchiha Sasuke, but this is as far as you go."

Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't speak. Of all people, Kakashi would be the one to recognize her voice, so she moved into a defensive stance. Sakura felt Sai move into position behind her and her past self to the left. Which left her to duck into the tent to the right or take them on. Out of all three of them, Sakura's best option was to go left. She knew her own abilities best, and could possibly counter them easier. She went forward – to Kakashi, and the moment he was between shifting his stances, she pivoted around, going left instead. Kakashi's eye widened, "Sakura!"

She reached out, her hand enveloped by a cold blue chakra and then she tapped her past self on the shoulder, the reaction was instantaneous – she flinched back, gasping, a hand going to her shoulder. Sakura kicked her aside before sprinting forward, through the trees and towards the Forest of Death. Kakashi and Sai's footsteps echoed behind her and she'd just made it past the Inuzuka compound when there was a flash of green next to her, bringing her to a stop.

"Sakura-san! I promised that I would protect you until I…" he faltered, catching a glimpse of her underneath the hood.

"Lee-san!" the voice was her's, but it didn't come from her lips. Lee's head whipped up, towards the younger, short-haired version of her. His eyes widened and moved back to look at her. Sai was quick, too. He moved into position, blocking her exit to the Forest of Death.

"Lee-san," Sakura whispered, looking up at him, her face still mostly hidden. "Thank you, and…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he still sounded bewildered. Sakura punched him in the face, sending him flying back. A pink head bobbed up and caught him before he hit the ground, but she had already escaped. Sakura headed back to the medical camp at full speed. The speed that Sasuke had drilled into her through every training session they had. Behind her she heard Kakashi yell something, but Sakura didn't stop. She leapt from the trees back into the rows of tents, her feet hitting the ground with soft, quick thuds. She almost didn't hear it, but the moment she passed the tent, the unmistakable mumbled filled her ears. One sleepy mumbled had her skidding to a shaky halt. The one word that was so undeniably…him. Ramen. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, she knew that she needed to move on, that she shouldn't stop. But. She did. Sakura slid inside the tent unseen, and her eyes found him immediately. The covers of the futon were kicked from him, and he was laying on his back, a sleepy smile on his face and drool running from the corner of his mouth. Sakura fell to her knees next to him, her hands clutched together on her lap.

"More ramen…" he mumbled and Sakura's face crumbled, a sob trying to work its way up her throat.

"Naruto." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Sakura's shoulders shook as the silent tears ran down her face. "Naruto…I couldn't…I couldn't…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked, his voice thick with sleep, and then she felt his fingers brush the scar at the corner of her mouth. Sakura jumped, Naruto was half-awake, his blue eyes nearly alert.

"Your face."

"Go back to sleep." Sakura whispered, patting his arm, sending a sedative charka through him.

His hand wiped at her tears before it fell to his side and he gave a deep snore before shifting into sleep and after another moment of just watching him, so alive, Sakura stood, moved the hood back into place and slipped out of the tent. There were no more pursuers. At least until she'd left the village. And that's when Sasuke's training kicked in. Sakura became very quiet as she ran away from her village. Focusing her energy behind her. Another set of footsteps. Only one. Powerful. Probably Jounin. Her eyes snapped open. Dammit. She couldn't allow whoever had caught her trail to follow her all the way to Lightning. Especially not if it was someone important to the grand scheme of things. Sakura came to a stop and turned around, he was about a minute behind her and she shifted into a defensive stance, awaiting whoever it was. She would have to fight. Sakura had no doubt that she could take a Jounin at the very least. The wind rustled through her cloak, swaying it around her just as his feet slammed into the ground a few feet from her.

"I honestly didn't think you would stop. Especially at the speed you were going. You could have easily outrun me. So, you've either stopped because you think you can defeat me or because you have something to say." Kakashi shifted his forehead protector up to reveal his Sharingan, Sakura saw him frown as if he was seeing something familiar and then his eyes whipped up to her hooded head.  
"Take off the hood." He demanded, ripping a kunai from his pouch and spinning it around on his finger before grabbing hold of it.

Sakura swallowed. She couldn't fight him, because he was Kakashi-sensei and now that he was here, he wouldn't allow her to run again so she did the only thing she could. Sakura flipped the hood from her head.

Kakashi faltered. His eyes widened and his hand tightened around his kunai.

"Impossible…"

"Long time no see, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura…but…"

Sakura watched his eyes move over her, taking in every detail as he always did, making his own deductions of what seemed possible. "You look older." Thinner. Scarred. More like a shinobi.

"A year and a half."

"How?"

"Sasuke-kun sent me back. One of Orochimaru's kinjutsu."

"What happened to you?" Kakashi dropped the kunai but his defenses were still up. He didn't quite believe her yet.

"We lost the war." Sakura told him softly.

"What? What war?!"

Sakura stilled. That's right – they didn't know about the war yet. Obito announced it at the Kage Summit, which had yet to happen. She swallowed. "There's a war coming, Kakashi-sensei. With Akatsuki. For Naruto and the Eight Tails."

Kakashi's hands tightened at his sides.

"A Kage Summit will be called soon and Obi..." Sakura stuttered, "Tobi will-" but Kakashi noticed the slip-up. He took half a step forward, "What did you say?"

Sakura stared up at him sadly. What could she tell him? Should she? Maybe things would be different if he knew. Maybe he wouldn't have hesitated, maybe the shock could be lessened.

"Uchiha Obito is the masked member of Akatsuki,"

The kunai dropped from Kakashi's hand. "No, that's a lie. Obito…is dead."

"He survived, Kakashi-sensei. I'm not sure how. But he's alive."

"If he is, he'll be at this Summit, I-"

"No. You can't go. Stay here with Naruto. I think Obito will come to you." If what Sasuke told her about what happened was correct.

Sakura flipped the hood up again and turned away, she'd wasted too much time here.

"Sakura – wait!"

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't quite believe this jutsu could exist, but what exactly will you do now?"

"I'm going to find Sasuke-kun and change the outcome of this war."

x-x-x-x-

That's it for chapter 2~

Review!

If you guys have any questions so far, don't be afraid to ask!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	3. Breaking the Habit

Sakura had been sitting around the fire when Sasuke emerged from the cave where Naruto was sleeping, healing from his wounds.

"How is he?" she whispered, watching Sasuke sit down opposite her.

"Sleeping."

Obviously. But Sakura said nothing, instead she moved her eyes away from him and back to the fire. She'd known this would happen. Somewhere along the line she'd convinced herself that if she ever met Sasuke again, like this – as equals – teammates, then her feelings for him would be changed. That she wouldn't love him as much as she had before. She'd been wrong, on both counts. Sakura was sure that she and Sasuke would never, truly be equals and she'd come to the horrible realization that she loved him even more. She didn't even want to consider how that was even possible, despite the situation they were in…this little time with him had warmed her heart. It was selfish of her to think of it, but she couldn't help herself.

"You need to get Naruto under control." Sasuke said, his voice breaking the silence.

"What?"

"His anger is going to get us killed. You have more influence over him than I do." Sasuke gave her a pointed look.

Sakura frowned, pressing her lips into a thin line. "I don't know what you're assuming, but you're wrong."

Sasuke looked away, clearly unconvinced, dropping the subject.

"No, please. What's really on your mind, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced back at her before looking away again. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you felt the need to mention it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly, and obviously mockingly.

"It's none of my business."

"You're right – it isn't," Sakura agreed tensely before she gave a small smile, "but like I said, you're wrong about…that."

Sasuke continued to look away for a long moment. "It's none of my business." He said again, and as the fire threw shadows on his face, it almost looked like his lips twitched into the barest of smiles.

_**One Step Closer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**Wish I could find a way to disappear.**_

**Chapter 3 – Breaking the Habit**

_**""I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,**_

_**Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused."**_

"We're being watched."

"Where?"

"In the woods, ten o'clock. It's….a familiar chakra."

"Whose?" Sasuke asked, finally turning in the snow to face her.

Karin swallowed. "It feels like the girl. Your old teammate."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"No…it's different. Somehow." Karin closed her eyes, trying to zone in on the new chakra. "It's her, but…there's something strange about her chakra."

"Get to the point, Karin."

"It feels…colder, darker…more like yours."

Sasuke stilled. Sakura? Impossible. There had to be some mistake. There was no way that Sakura would be here, at the Kage Summit – where Danzo came as the Hokage and not the fifth. No. Karin had to be wrong.

"Karin. Take care of her."

"But Sasuke. She isn't attacking. It's possible she just wants to talk to you, she's alone-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I'll do it." Suigetsu offered with a grin, swinging his sword forward. Sasuke's eyes flipped to the woods before he let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards the tree line but it was then that Zetsu decided to make his appearance.

"It's time." He told them, and to be honest, his voice was the most annoying one Sasuke had ever heard in his entire life. And that was saying something.

Sasuke turned around, and back towards the Kage Summit. Sakura – if it even was her, would have to wait.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura arrived in Kumo, she knew that she was too late. Everyone in the village assumed that Killer Bee was dead and it seemed that his students had taken off for Konoha at the same time that Sakura came here. Which meant it was a matter of days before the Kage Summit happened. The worst of it was that Sakura had no idea where Sasuke was supposed to be at this point in time. She knew he attacked the Kage at the Summit in the land of Samurai. She only had one option left – to travel there and wait for Sasuke to approach, and after she'd arrived, it had taken him three days – on the day of the Summit – to make his appearance. His team – Taka, behind him. They seemed to be waiting for something, probably a signal to attack. Sakura's hands gripped the branch she was leaning on. Now was her chance. She could speak to him – tell him of her situation. Sasuke had always been quick on the uptake. He would believe her. Probably. She could see her hooded figure approaching him, all of them would turn to her and somehow, hearing her voice would convince Sasuke to talk to her…but that was bullshit. She knew in the state he was in now…he would probably kill her. It wasn't like he hadn't warned her about this time in his life and how she should be cautious. And as she looked at him, even from a distance, she could tell that he had changed. Sakura could almost sense the cold, bitter chakra on him. This had been right after his revenge. Killing his brother hadn't brought him nothing like she'd imagined. He'd gotten a truth he'd never expected and it had changed everything he thought he believed in. Sakura remembered seeing him that first time. His hand around her throat, and she shivered. That was when the redhead, Karin, moved. Sakura tensed. Karin spoke to Sasuke, they were too far away for Sakura to hear or even attempt to read her lips. Sasuke's spine straightened - - Sakura knew that action. He'd done it ever since they were Genin. He expected an attack. Karin said something else and then Sasuke turned to her, but Sakura didn't miss it – his eyes flipped towards her general position. Shit, she'd forgotten about Karin's ability. There were more speaking and then Sasuke turned towards her, and before Sakura could stop herself – she tensed to run. But Zetsu appeared then, and Sasuke's eyes seemed to be looking right at her before he turned and walked away, his team in tow.

It was a long time before Sakura could relax, sure that Sasuke wasn't coming after her just yet, and it was in that time that she totally missed his presence. Sakura had been so focused on Sasuke. Which wasn't exactly anything new, but it was superiorly ironic that it would have been him to discover her position in the tree.

"Sakura?"

Sakura flipped the hood back into place, and slid her shaking hands out of view before she dropped from her position in the tree. "Kazekage-sama." She bowed.

"Has the Hokage arrived?"

"I…- I don't know, Kazekage-sama." She couldn't look at him.

Gaara gave her a long look. "Is everything alright?" it was Temari who spoke.

Sakura closed her eyes. She hated lying to him, after everything he'd done for her – and Sasuke. Or, well, had yet to do. "Everything is fine. I should be going."

"Sakura, wait." Gaara's voice kept her grounded before she could escape.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

He said nothing, but the expectant look stayed in his eyes as a cold wind blew over them. Sakura dropped her head and gave a small smile. For a startling moment, Sakura wondered what would have happened if she'd gone with him, instead of Sasuke. But she would have never made that decision. Not after what Gaara had said to her. Maybe that was the reason, out of the four of them standing here now – he was probably the only one still alive in the future.

"You're acting really weird." Kankuro observed.

"Be careful today and not just of the…Hokage." Sakura said, the word _**Hokage **_half a sneer and then she disappeared, using all of her speed, but she hesitated, not too far from them, her eyes on Gaara.

"Keep your guards up," he told his siblings and they nodded stiffly before following him from the trees.

x-x-x-x-

Kakashi stood behind the masked Akatsuki member. 'Madara'. His hand was still alive with his Raikiri and as the man had spoken Kakashi had looked at him hard, looking for any signs of what Sakura had told him. Was this man…Obito? He seemed to be around the right age, but that was the only thing Kakashi could see. That, and the fact that his Sharingan was on the correct side, the other eye – the one Kakashi would have, were it Obito, was covered.

Naruto's hand slammed into Yamato's wooden cage. "You're lying! That's nonsense!"

Yamato said something at that point and Kakashi decided it was his cue to speak. "Stop joking around. Who'd believe that story?" and maybe his voice sounded a little bit more harsh than usual.

"It's not a lie," 'Tobi' replied, "That's the truth about Itachi. He died for Sasuke's sake and for Konoha."

Kakashi's jaw clenched. "What does that mean? Even if it's true if Sasuke were aware of this…why would he help the Akatsuki? Knowing him, he would return to Konoha to carry out Itachi's will!"

"Hm," he had the nerve to sound amused. "As Sasuke's teacher and his friends, you might have _**assumed **_you understood Sasuke's true feelings. But…you were badly mistaken."

Something in Kakashi stilled as the man, possibly Obito, continued talking, "He's the real thing, a true avenger. That's what he is." Kakashi couldn't help it, he kept staring, trying to find – or hoping not to – some kind of resemblance to Obito. There was very little.

"Did you turn Sasuke into that?" Naruto demanded, looking furious. Like he was about to lose it any second.

"No, I didn't. Sasuke chose this himself."

"It's a lie!"

Kakashi's eyes moved to the masked man. Was it a lie? Or had he used the information about Itachi to twist Sasuke to his will? If it were even true.

"I took a gamble too."

It infuriated Kakashi that he spoke with such a blasé tone. Like he was bored and doing them a favor by being here.

"Would Sasuke carry on Itachi's wishes, or would he seek revenge against the Leaf?...He chose revenge. In essence he was meant to be on our side."

Kakashi's fist tightened. It could have gone either way. If they had found Sasuke first maybe….maybe he would have returned to Konoha.

"Sasuke's goal at the moment is to take revenge against Konoha for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha Clan."

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly. "Why him? Why did this happen? How could he turn to revenge?"

"It was inevitable. It is the Uchiha Clan's blood-soaked history of hate. Like a curse that has been passed down through the ages."

"A curse?"

"Yes. A curse of hatred that stared generations ago with the Sage of Six Paths who was said to be the founder of Shinobi."

"The Sage of Six Paths?" Kakashi asked. This was just getting more and more absurd. "That's just a myth! The Rinnegan was no more than a mutation!"

"Myths are born from truth." And on he went about the Sage of Six Paths and the curse of hate. And there he went again, saying he was Uchiha Madara. But Kakashi didn't believe it, and he wouldn't have, regardless of what Sakura had told him. "This is only the second time I've met you, but I can tell that you hold the Senju's Will of Fire within you. I can see the First Hokage within you. Even after death, he lives on. He, whom I admired, yet – he was my rival. And the man I hated the most. The Senju and the Uchiha. The Will of Fire and hatred. Naruto and Sasuke. You will probably be the next chosen by fate." Kakashi could only stare at him as the man continued going on, spewing nonsense. The horrible part of it was, he knew exactly what to say – he had a gift of turning people's will, and from the look in Naruto's eyes – he probably believed some of it.

"Sasuke is not a toy!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "Stop being so selfish!"

"Even if you changed Sasuke's mind as you did with Nagato? That's also pretty selfish, Naruto. To be able to control people you need a special technique to use the darkness in their hearts. In Nagato's case…I guess he happened to be easily influenced by people."

"Don't compare yourself to Nagato! Though his methods were different! He truly desired peace! But you're different!"

"Heh. I guess."

Kakashi's eyes flipped to the masked man again and narrowed. "The existence of the Uchiha…if that worthless thing is your goal, then why are you gathering Bijuu? What the hell are you after?! What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah…" he answered, "If you really need an answer…I guess it'll have to be to become a complete being." He turned his head around, facing Kakashi with his Sharingan.

"Complete being…?"

"What does that mean?" Yamato asked lowly.

"It wouldn't really matter if I told you. I think I'll talk about it at a more appropriate location."

Kakashi tensed. It looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"It's been fun talking to you."

"Wait." Kakashi said, Raikiri lighting up again. "Like I would let you go…Obito."

x-x-x-x-

Sakura was still perched in one of the trees, trying to decide her next move. Approaching Sasuke now, while he was this unstable could completely ruin any chance at convincing him of who she was and where the hell she was from. And if they fought, she wasn't sure how well she could handle unhinged Sasuke. She got lucky when fighting usual Sasuke, but he might actually kill her as he was now. Sakura wiped a hand down her face, she needed to keep her distance but in doing that, she might actually lose her small window to stop him. She sighed and shook her head and it was then that there was a huge explosion from the building, Sakura jumped up and before she could stop herself, she was rushing forward, she reached the building within seconds, slamming past a Samurai on the way in, narrowly missing the heat of Sasuke's black flames that was still burning.

"We have walked in the darkness of this Shinobi world," Gaara was speaking to Sasuke, Sakura was behind him so she couldn't see him but she could see he was worn out. The Raikage had just lost his arm. The blond medical ninja looked up as she entered – and immediately went back to healing after deeming that she wasn't a threat. "Therefore," Gaara continued, "You should be able to see even the smallest flicker of light. Back then…and even now."

"I closed my eyes long ago. My goal lies only within the darkness." He was so cold, she felt it right in her heart.

Kankuro whispered something to Gaara but Sakura's eyes were locked on Sasuke, her heart beating, slowly, excruciatingly painfully in her chest.

"Ah. I know." Gaara said and then sand exploded from his gourd and even as a tear ran down his face, his eyes flipped up and he saw her. Surprise flicked over his features and Sasuke must have noticed this, his Susano'o activated and there was a small moment where he turned slightly, his eyes landing on her form and before Sakura knew what she was doing, she'd turned on her heel and was running. She couldn't face Sasuke. She couldn't see him. Not like this. Not now. She was shaking when she reached the tree line, collapsing to the ground and gasping for breath as her fingers dug into the snow. Her body was covered in a sheet of ice cold sweat as she squeezed her eyes shut. Could she really face him like this? Maybe not. When she was clearly terrified of him. Not of him. No. Of what he'd become.

x-x-x-x-

"Wait." Kakashi said, Raikiri lighting up again. "Like I would let you go…Obito."

It had been a test, a test Kakashi thought would pan out to nothing, but the reaction was instantaneous. The masked man tensed, his head turning to Kakashi slowly.

"So it's true." Kakashi whispered.

"It doesn't matter what you think you know,…Kakashi." And then he turned around, "See you around."

x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter!

Thanks for all the review so far! You guys are awesome!

Next chapter is the fated Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge! Ahh lol XD

Reviews are motivation for some sasusaku fanservice to you guys, in the next chapter. I think I heard something like that…somewhere.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	4. Don't Stay

The three members of Team 7 had found an abandoned inn, about three months after the abrupt end of the war, and the loss of Kakashi. It had been Naruto's turn to scout the area and set traps while Sasuke and Sakura had chosen a room where the three of them would be staying. Correction – Sasuke had chosen the room, not even asking Sakura's opinion. They had decided it to be safer to sleep in the same room and stick together. Normally they took a room with two single beds and carried another in for the third person. Sasuke and Sakura sat down on the two singles, facing each other. They had been devising a plan he had proposed the previous night, and Sakura had been side-stepping it and trying to find other viable plans, but of course, he was Sasuke, and once he decided on a plan, it wasn't easy to dissuade him.

"You are impossible to deal with." Sakura huffed, shaking her head. "Were you always like this?" she muttered under her breath, not expecting an answer.

"Yes. You were just too obsessed with me to notice." He answered flatly.

Sakura swallowed back her retort, closing her eyes to hide her glare. If it was anyone else she would have snapped a long time ago. Opening up her eyes, she gave him a clear look that said she was going to let that statement go. "I won't agree with this."

"Why not?" he shot back, not missing a beat. Obviously he'd been expecting her reply. "This is the only logical plan."

"A plan where others die so we can live? I can't – _**will not **__– _agree to this."

Sasuke scoffed. "Typical medical ninja reasoning." He sounded annoyed.

"What did you say?" her voice was deadly calm as if she couldn't believe what the hell he was saying.

"I said that medical ninja are only good for one thing – healing. It's best if you stay out of the decision making from now on," his tone was so…so…matter of fact. Sakura stared at him in disbelief before her fists clenched at her sides. She had never, in her entire life, been this furious at him. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled, finally snapping, Sakura's hands lit up in a pure blue chakra and she rushed at Sasuke. He scoffed, dodging to the side but Sakura's hand sliced at him, he barely missed but her attack cut across the purple bow around his waist and it fell to the floor, the Kusanagi blade clattering to the ground.

"Dammit, Sakura!" he hissed, holding his pants up but Sakura wasn't done, she swung a punch forward and Sasuke dodged again. She was too pissed to focus. "One hit," she hissed, "All I need is one hit."

Sasuke let out a curse dodging her very well aimed hits. He knew if she hit him in the state she was currently in he was very possibly going through a wall or two if she managed to hit him. Sakura yelled out, throwing another punch at him and Sasuke let go of his pants and moved so fast that she barely saw him, he grabbed her hands and twisted her around, bending her forward in front of him and effectively immobilizing all movement. Or so he thought, clearly he'd underestimated her strength. Sakura smirked before throwing him back, his pants were around his ankles and Sasuke stumbled before he fell back, his back hitting the bed hard. Sakura jumped, pinning him down, her hands gripping his wrists hard.

"Sasuke-kun," she sneered, "Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke grounded out.

"Listen well. Because I am only going to say this once: No matter what my feelings for you are, never _**ever-**_"

And that was when the door slammed open. Naruto stood there, jaw slack, cheeks burning. Both Sakura and Sasuke's heads whipped around to the door.

"O-Oh, shit. I'm sorry." And then, still shocked, he turned away and closed the door in a daze.

Sakura was wearing a skirt, Sasuke's pants were down. She was sitting over him. Sakura realized it the same time Sasuke did. She released his wrists belatedly and Sakura let out a yell and slammed her fist into his face before running, mortified, into the bathroom.

It only took a few minutes for her to calm down at finally emerge from the bathroom, not expecting him to still be there. He was. Sitting on the bed, his eyes cutting her a sharp glare as soon as she entered. Sakura sighed and went over to him, grabbing his chin in her fingers. Sasuke slapped at her hands and she grabbed a hold on him again. She bent down in front of him.

"Don't be a baby. Let me look at it." Sakura looked over the swelling on his face where her fist had hit him.

"Don't look so smug. It was a lucky shot." He snapped.

"Hmm," Sakura hummed, doing nothing to hide her smile.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to heal me?"

"I'm not." Sakura said with a decisive shake of her head as she stood, going to the door to find Naruto.

Sasuke gave a sharp sigh. "I didn't mean what I said." He told her reluctantly. "I already saw you on the battlefield."

Sakura turned, a shocked look on her face. "I…thank you, Sasuke-kun." There was a lengthy pause.

"Let me guess, you're still not going to heal me."

"Not a chance."

Naruto had only reluctantly returned to the room, dragging another bed behind him. He shot Sasuke a dark look as he entered, not quite believing Sakura 100% when she said that "nothing happened" and the Uchiha glared right back. It was only after they'd taken turns in the shower, and Naruto's snores filled the room that Sakura lay awake in the dark, with the unbelievable feeling of Sasuke's body against her so tightly haunting her thoughts.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Less I hear, the less you'll say.**_

**Chapter 4 – Don't Stay**

_**"Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe, **_

_**Sometimes I need you to stay away from me.**_

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief – I didn't know.**_

_**Somehow…I need you to go."**_

Sakura stayed outside the Kage Summit building long after the actual summit had ended, the Kage left, without even noticing her presence in the sea of trees. And Sakura felt defeated. Sasuke had said himself that he was bad during this stage ("at his worst" he'd called it), and she had experienced it first-hand. So why? Why did it hurt her so goddamn much to see him like this? Maybe because, even if she was from the future – there was nothing she could do to save him from the hell he was in right now. And that killed her. Also, she knew that she couldn't change anything that was happening – especially now, Sasuke needed this fight. He was probably fighting Danzo right now, and then she – her past self – would face him. And then Kakashi and Naruto. All of those things need to happen because Sasuke needed to be pushed into taking Itachi's eyes. There was no other way. Sakura pushed herself to her feet. If she left now, she may just be in time. There was nothing she could do, but a part of her wanted to see it again. Needed to see for herself, as an outsider. So, she stood, knowing she would be hurt, but Sakura went forward anyway. Her feet carrying her towards the bridge that would undoubtedly break her heart again. Sakura felt uncomfortably tight all over, as if her body wanted her to turn around. But she didn't. She kept going and going despite the ache in her heart until she reached the top of the cliff. Sasuke was approaching Karin, Chidori dancing around his hand. He was about to kill her. And she would arrive in three, two…

"SASUKE-KUN!" the call echoed around the clearing, reaching up to Sakura's ears as her eyes moved to the blob of pink appearing down below. Sasuke turned to face her, chakra dying down. Sakura moved closer, using the trees to move closer to the bridge.

Sasuke's eyes moved over her face and she could see the slight confusion in his eyes. He'd seen her scars.

Sasuke looked down at Karin, his eyes narrowed, "Looks like you were wrong, it wasn't her." And then he turned back to face Sakura. "For what purpose did you come before me?"

Sakura could only see herself from behind, but it was obvious, even from over the cloak that she was incredibly tense. Maybe that was what gave her away to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" and there was a desperation in her voice, like she wanted him to believe her. But it was too much. Sasuke was always aware of everything. "I want to follow you!" had he known? Had he known that she'd been there to kill him? Maybe he didn't even care. "I'm leaving Konoha."

Sakura could see that he didn't look happy. He knew she was lying and he didn't like it.

She watched herself leap over the gap, and Sasuke's expression wiped clean. "What's in it for me if you come along? What are you plotting?" was he giving her a way out? To turn around and leave? No. He probably would have killed her if she confessed. The thought was chilling.

"I'm not plotting anything, ever since you've left Konoha, I've regretted not going with you." It was obvious now, from her tone of voice and the tense posture that she was planning to kill him – and was reluctant about it. If Sasuke hadn't known before. He had to now.

His expression stayed emotionless.

"I'll do whatever you want." She continued and Sakura almost wanted to stop her. But she couldn't. She didn't. "I don't want to have any more regrets!"

That got a reaction. His eyes narrowed. "And do you know what I want?"

"I don't care. I'll do whatever you want!" she hadn't even finished speaking when Sasuke raised his voice over her's. "I'm going to destroy Konoha! That's what I want." A pause. "Will you really be able to destroy Konoha for me?" He had been giving her a way out. The thought had her gripping the branch below her.

'_**The one who isn't strong enough to defeat me deserves to die.' **_That was what he had said once, to the enemy. Sakura closed her eyes, dragging a hand down her face. Maybe he'd believed that even now. But seeing him now, at his worst, she wondered if it was more extreme than that here. Not the one who wasn't strong enough, but everyone who was weaker than he was deserved to die? Even if she had turned away from him, would he have let her go? Sakura didn't know. She wanted to believe in him, even now. But even Sasuke had admitted that he wasn't to be trusted at this stage. "Yes, if you ask me to." The desperation had left her voice and she just sounded resigned. And Sasuke knew it.

"The prove it." She could see his spine straighten. "Finish her off." He mentioned a hand to Karin. "Then I'll believe you."

"Who is she?"

"A member of the group, Taka, which I founded. As you can see, she's useless." He looked her over. "Sakura, you're a medical ninja, right? You can replace her, this will work out fine."

Sakura tensed, watching herself go forward, she saw Sasuke – his eyes never once moving from the approaching form, waiting for an opportunity. But there was a pause, he gave her a moment, to see if she would do it. She hesitated.

"Well, Sakura? You can't do it?"

Sasuke moved while she hesitated and Sakura closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't want to see it again. From her position she could hear the chirping of a thousand birds. And then a foot slammed down on the branch next to her and Sakura's head whipped up and Kakashi passed her, his eyes turned to her briefly before looking ahead. He leapt forward, reaching them within seconds and grabbing Sasuke's arm right before he hit her.

"How you've fallen, Sasuke!" she could hear the anger vibrating in Kakashi's voice.

"Heh. One after another!"

Sakura could just barely hear Kakashi speaking and her throat grew tight with tears. Kakashi had only ever been reassuring her, taking burdens from her even if she could have handled them herself. Even if he was standing right there, alive, she felt the rawness of losing him again. The pain of his sacrifice. Her vision blurred with tears and she reached up to wipe them off of her cheeks but it was in that moment that Sasuke looked up, his eyes catching the movement, despite it being so far away. Sakura shrunk back into the shadows and it was lucky that Kakashi chose to speak at that moment because Sasuke's attention was pulled back.

"Sasuke…I don't like to repeat myself. But I'll say this once more: do not become possessed by revenge!"

Sasuke started laughing, slowly and then completely, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Itachi…my father…my mother…My entire clan! Bring them all here! Do that and I'll quit right now!"

"I don't want to kill you."

"You talk like you could kill me at any time. Stop acting like you're still my sensei. I'm itching to kill you….Kakashi."

It was while Kakashi was ordering her past self to heal Karin that Sasuke's eyes moved up to the tree again, but only briefly before moving back to Kakashi. Shit. What the hell was he planning now?

"I don't like repeating myself either, but stop acting like you're my sensei."

"Now I can finally understand how the Third Hokage must have felt." Kakashi told Sasuke after revealing his Sharingan.

"You will go the same way as the Third."

Kakashi stepped up as Karin and Sakura escaped. "The Sharingan is proof of being an Uchiha." He began to rush at Kakashi, "A lowlife ninja, who isn't an Uchiha, has no right showing off that eye!" Sasuke yelled, summoning some shuriken, and tossing them not towards Kakashi but behind him to where past Sakura and Karin was. Kakashi summoned his earth style mud wall and it was in that moment that Sasuke slid to a stop and turned around, rushing forward, and his eyes locking on the space where Sakura was hiding. Sasuke's hand slid over his wrist, but Kakashi realized it too late. The shuriken headed straight for Sakura's hiding spot. From the top, bottom and both sides. He was forcing her out into the open. She had no choice, Sakura leapt forward and into the open.

x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter. Really excited about where this story is going :D

Also, there's another story that's been bugging me and won't let go. Hopefully I'll be able to post it soonish.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to ask questions, will be sure to answer any in the next chappie!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	5. Hit the Floor

**A/N: OKI! So, I've been contacted by this really awesome author: The Crafty Cracker (check out her wonderful stories :D :D), who is now my beta! Ahh, so excited lol. As you may have noticed (which I am very sure you have) I haven't had a beta since my start at (many years ago :/) but now that has changed. So, expect cleaner chappies from now on for both Wherever You Are (My Road to Ninja Universe fic) as well as One Step Closer.**

Nom de Plume: Asked about the pause in conversation at the previous chapter where Sasuke "compliments" Sakura.

To be honest, that can be interpreted however you want. Sakura was caught off guard by what Sasuke said and the thank you was basically the only thing she could think to say. Since she isn't one to just say nothing.

On Sasuke's part, it's just as you said, it was his way to say sorry without actually SAYING sorry. Also, he wanted her to heal his face. Lol XD

x-x-x-x-

Nearly five months had passed and Sakura's hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, now reaching below her shoulders. Naruto had offered to cut it for her, but Sakura declined. Not trusting him or Sasuke near her hair (not that the latter had offered). It was pretty deep into winter and the three of them stopped as often as they could. Because, really, what else could they do? Sakura often sat huddled between Naruto and Sasuke in some cave where they'd managed to get a small fire going, but never kept it on for too long, in fear of being found. The heat left the cave too quickly and Sakura tried to keep her shivering to a minimum, seeing as Sasuke was still awake next to her. Naruto had fallen asleep before Sasuke had killed the fire. His loud snores and mumbles filled the cave. Sakura and Sasuke never spoke much, unless of course it was absolutely necessary, and considering what had happened the last time they'd actually had a conversation at that inn, their shared words had become nonexistent. Which was a bit of a relief to Sakura. His coldness made her feel…strange. And she didn't like it.

Her head drooped to the side, bumping into his shoulder. Sakura whipped her head up immediately. "Ah, sorry, Sasuke-kun."

His head turned to her, those dark eyes moving to her own slowly. "Aa. It's ok."

His jaw was clenched, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, Sakura could hear the tense shake in his voice.

"Are you really cold?" she asked lowly.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm fine."

Sakura looked at him for a long moment, he held his body tensely as if trying to stop himself from shivering.

Sakura swallowed before holding her breath and laying her head back onto his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened beside her. Well, even more stiffly than he'd already been holding himself. Sakura laid into him a little, so he could feel her heat and not think that she was coming on to him or something like that.

Sasuke didn't move or relax for the longest time and Sakura couldn't relax either. In fact, she was kind of freaking out. Sasuke hadn't said anything. He hadn't told her to move either, so she wasn't sure what was going on. But lifting her head to look at him wasn't an option.

"Is this…okay?"

There was a tense moment and then he let out a breath, a small shiver running through his body before he relaxed. "Aa." He told her, his voice incredibly low. Sakura felt the tension leave her body at his approval, and he allowed her to lean into him, to share in the heat and Sakura couldn't help but realize that this was the first time after he had left the village that Sasuke had willingly allowed her to touch him. Maybe, there was hope that she could save him from his darkness yet.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**I need a little room to breathe, 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge.**_

**Chapter 5 – Hit the Floor**

_**"You think you've won –**_

_**And then it's all gone."**_

Kakashi summoned his earth style mud wall and it was in that moment that Sasuke slid to a stop and turned around, rushing forward, and his eyes locking on to the space where Sakura was hiding. Sasuke's hand slid over his wrist, but Kakashi realized it too late. The shuriken headed straight for Sakura's hiding spot. From the top, bottom and both sides. He was forcing her out into the open. She had no choice, Sakura leapt forward and into the open. Her kunai coming out and blocking two more attacking shuriken. And then Sasuke was in front of her.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called but Sasuke was already attacking, Chidori slashing out at her but Sakura was ready, she dodged to the side, slamming his arm away from her. Surprise flitted across his features as they moved past each other. Sakura landed in a crouch and Kakashi appeared next to her. Luckily, her hood had stayed in place. Sasuke landed a few feet away. His red eyes narrowed on her.

"You were right," Kakashi murmured. Sakura turned her head to him slightly.  
"I'm sorry…" was all she could think to say.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded. His head turned towards the end of the bridge. Sakura was still there, healing Karin. He knew something, but he hadn't put the pieces together just yet.

"Why are you always interfering?" Sasuke went on and Sakura felt like rolling her eyes. She'd barely seen him twice and now it was "_**always**_". But then again, Sasuke had always been like that.

"I should go," Sakura said to Kakashi, stepping back.

Kakashi gave a nod, moving in front of her. Sasuke looked like he might stop her but Kakashi shook his head. "I am your opponent, Sasuke."

Kakashi went at Sasuke and Sakura hesitated to see if Sasuke would come after her again. He didn't. The battle dropped down to the water and Sakura stayed put. She knew she needed to move, that staying any longer would be torture but her feet stayed rooted to the spot even when she saw the Susano'o flare up and felt that sinister chakra. Slowly, she stepped forward again and again until she reached the edge. Sasuke's Susano'o died down and he stumbled backward, Sakura crouched down, her hands shaking at her sides. She saw her past self move forward, assessing the situation, and a warning died in her throat, unable to come out and by the time she wanted to try again, there was no one to hear her. Sakura's hands gripped the side of the bridge tightly, she could feel her frame shaking. She should stop this. She should. But she couldn't. Because she'd promised Sasuke she would let these things happen. That if she was sent back this far she would only stop him and nothing else. Sakura closed her eyes, finding herself back in that cave with him, her head on his shoulder.

"Stop, Sasuke!" Kakashi's cry shattered her peace and Sakura's eyes flipped open and her head yanked forward, the hood falling back. She watched Sasuke rip the kunai away and she could still feel his hand brushing her own. Sakura let out a sob, her shoulders slumping forward and her head turned away. He didn't hesitate. He would have killed her.

Sakura's tears dripped down onto the ground and she buried her face into her hands as she cried. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. Sasuke made a mistake. He should've sent someone else. He should have let her die. Naruto should have been the one here. He should have been the one to…to…

Sakura let out a painful sob. She thought of her Sasuke, the one who had sent her back here. The one she had been so close to. Or as close as anyone could get to Uchiha Sasuke and she couldn't handle it. Seeing him like this, with no way out. Feeling his hand on her throat.

"_**You once told me that you would do anything for me. Is that still true?"**_

"…_**Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**Is it?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Then I'm asking you to trust me, Sakura."**_

Sakura lifted her head, blinking the tears from her eyes. Naruto was there now but Sakura didn't need to see any more. She wiped her tears away and stood, flipping the hood back into place before crossing the bridge. There was nothing more for her to see here. Nothing she could do. If she had been stronger, in her heart, she would have walked away long ago instead of watching this scene. A scene that had haunted her dreams for a very long time. She walked past Karin who was trying to get up. The girl paused and looked up at her.

"Was I wrong? You are her, aren't you?" her voice was weak but clear and Sakura paused, turning her head slightly in Karin's direction and without answering her, Sakura jumped up and into the trees.

Down below Naruto's clone grabbed a hold on Kakashi before Naruto rushed forward, Rasengan spinning in his palm.

"Now's my chance!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm not holding back!" his own hand was lit up with a Chidori.

Kakashi was still trying to break free and Sakura could do little more than call out to Naruto when the two shinobi collided.

"Chidori!" - - "Rasengan!"

The power surged around them, creating waves in the water. Naruto and Sasuke flew back and Kakashi broke free, jumping out to catch the blonde ninja. Sakura's gaze was on Sasuke though. Her legs tensed, ready to move and catch him as she always had. But she didn't. Not because Zetsu had caught him. Sakura would have made it in time to catch Sasuke's fall. Probably. But she didn't move. Because in that moment, she couldn't make herself do it. So she simply watched him.

Sasuke's eyes went to Zetsu behind him, and then his unfocused gaze moved to Sakura, as if feeling her eyes on him. Zetsu set Sasuke down, who stayed crouched, breathing heavily.

Sakura turned away, to Naruto and Kakashi. The latter had a hold on his former student, but Naruto managed to stand while Kakashi supported him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said sternly, "I told you to go back to the village."

Naruto lifted his head, disregarding his sensei's scold. "Now it's all clear."

"It's all clear?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stayed quiet, holding her tongue. What else could she do at this point?

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could answer, there was a ripple in the air, Obito's form emerging from it.

"What's going on, Sasuke? I told you to go home and rest."

"Obito!"

Sakura's head whipped to Kakashi. "Obito?"

Slowly, Obito turned to face Kakashi. "What is it, Kakashi? Do you usually yell out people's names when you see them?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, turning his attention to Naruto instead. "The Kyuubi? It seems you cannot suppress the urge to fight when you two get together." He turned his head to Sasuke just slightly, "I'll arrange a proper place for you to hunt the Kyuubi. For now – we retreat."

"I'll fight in your stead," Zetsu said suddenly, "Since we need the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki anyway." His hand lifted and multiple Zetsu bodies lifted from the water. Sakura could see Kakashi tense, she worried that he might attack on his own, but Madara's words stilled him.

"Zetsu…you cannot capture Naruto. The Kyuubi will be too much for a non-combat type like you. I'm going to let Sasuke get the Kyuubi." He paused. "It's for my enjoyment as well."

Sakura, who had been watching Sasuke closely throughout Madara's entire speech, saw no reaction from her former teammate. His unfocused gaze stayed vaguely on their group, watching for any signs of movement.

"Oh? Is that so?" Zetsu threw back, sounding a little disappointed and he was about to retreat when Madara spoke again. "But I'm worried about Kisame, so go to him. And rendezvous with Black Zetsu."

"Okay, okay. I understand."

Before Zetsu could go, Naruto began crossing the water. Sakura tensed, almost following him. "Naruto!" Kakashi said, trying to stop him.

"Hm. I'm all right." Naruto told them. "But I need to make sure I say something to Sasuke."

Kakashi swallowed, watching his student go before his eyes slid to Obito, who crouched next to Sasuke, speaking lowly to him. The young Uchiha said something back and then stood to face Naruto.

"Sasuke…do you remember? Do you remember what you said to me long ago at the Valley of the End?" Naruto paused, but Sasuke gave no reaction. "The thing about high-level shinobi. Clashing face-to-face, just now we learned things from just trading blows with each other. It means we've become high-level shinobi! You and me!" Naruto gave another pause, taking a breath, "Sasuke…were you able to read what was inside of my heart? And you saw it, didn't you? That if you and I fight…we will both die."

Sakura's heart dropped, beating slowly and painfully in her chest. Sasuke's eyebrows dropped by only a fraction but he said nothing.

"Sasuke…if you attack Konoha I will have to fight you. Save your hatred until then. At that time, throw all of it at me. The only one who can handle all of that hatred is me! Only I can fulfill that duty!"

Sasuke's teeth clenched together, his face twisting in anger.

"And on that day," Naruto went on, "I'll bear the burden of your hate and die with you."

There was a lengthy pause before Sasuke spoke, anger dripping from his tone. "What's with you Naruto?" he asked lowly, "Just what the hell do you want?" he yelled. "Why are you so fixated on me?!"

"Because you're my friend!"

Sasuke face dropped in shock, his hair swaying around his face and all Sakura could do was watch. She could see Naruto's strength, his resolve.

"Sasuke, I knew from the first moment that I met you that it was going to take more than just ordinary means to understand you." Naruto extended his fist forward, "Exchanging fists is how we understand each other. That's for sure. Like I said before, it means we've become high-level shinobi."

"I'm not giving up yet."

Startlingly, Sakura realized that this was the same pose that Naruto had used during the Chuunin Exams, after Neji and Hinata's battle. Her blood had been dripping from his fingers but this was no less symbolic. "I'm taking you back to Konoha. That's something I'll never give up on!"

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Keh, well I've rambled on enough," Naruto said and as he continued talking, Kakashi moved his stare away from Obito and he closed his eyes. Maybe if he had been a little more understanding towards Obito, if he had been a little more like Naruto.

"I don't plan on changing, nor am I interested in understanding you," Sasuke said finally, and to Kakashi that sounded exactly like him. Like he had been. "And I don't plan on dying. You're the one who's going to die."

"If I die. We both die, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Hmph. Fine then, I'll kill you first."

"It's clear you still haven't acknowledged me yet."

Sasuke ignored him. "And if I see that person again, I will kill her too." This was said to Kakashi, obviously referring to the girl in the hood.

Kakashi stepped forward and Naruto turned to look at him. "That person?" he asked lowly but Kakashi only shook his head. "Enough, Naruto. I'll take Sasuke on," Kakashi said, "You have your precious dream of becoming Hokage. I can't let Sasuke take you down with him." But Kakashi kept his eyes on Obito.

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend?! I'll fight Sasuke!"

Kakashi watched Naruto. If Naruto was willing to bear Sasuke's hate, then he too, must-

"All right Naruto. I'll leave Sasuke to you. However, Sakura, watch over my body." He would have to deal with Obito, regardless of their past. _**Kamui!**_

"Forget it, Kakashi." Obito drawled. "A jutsu like that won't work on me. After all, it is my eye."

Sasuke's head turned to Obito slightly before looking back at Kakashi, his eyes narrowed in calculation.

"Let's go, Sasuke."

"Wait! Obito! Why are you doing this?!" Kakashi demanded.

The air began to spin around them but Obito was looking right at Kakashi. "The answer really isn't that hard if you think about it. Maybe it's because you let her-" they were gone before he could finish that sentence and Kakashi could only stare at the spot where Obito had been, a horrible feeling gnawing at his heart.

x-x-x-x-

Aha, another chapter. I've never really followed the eps so closely in a story before, and I'm going to try and steer clear of them for the next few chapters, since things are about to change from the main story soon. Well, soon-ish haha.

Anyway, thanks for all the support so far!

Please review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	6. Numb

It wasn't too long after their time in the cave, which Sakura had taken to calling 'the cave incident' after the 'inn incident'. Of course, Sasuke hadn't mentioned either and neither did Sakura. Things had finally begun to warm up the closer they got to Suna. It had been Naruto's idea and both Sasuke and Sakura agreed that getting out of the cold was a good suggestion. The bad part of it was that Naruto wanted to see if Gaara was still alive. The three of them had decided it was better not knowing these things since it would change nothing, except to up the negativity in them, but all those fears were pushed aside when Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were waiting for them near the village. Gaara had crossed the space between them immediately and clapped his hands onto Naruto's shoulders.

"You're alive."

Naruto grinned. "Of course. I'm glad you are too."

Gaara nodded and turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, it is good to see you again." Gaara inclined his head and Sakura smiled before bowing. "You as well, Kazekage-sama."

Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other for a long time before either spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke, welcome."

"Aa."

The six of them headed into the Hidden Village through a secret tunnel, heading right to the Sabaku Siblings' home. Gaara and Naruto were conversing about the state of things in Suna while Sasuke and Sakura walked behind them in the dimly lit small space. The tunnel was so narrow that they kept bumping into each other. Neither said a word about it though. They continued through until the end. Temari knocked twice, softly and it was a long moment before the trap door opened.

"Temari-sama! Come in!" the lady, who appeared to be some kind of maid, ushered them all inside.

The light within wasn't much better. Candles were lit all over the room and the curtains were drawn tightly.

"I've prepared meals and rooms as requested, Gaara-sama."

"Thank you, Kiyaka," Gaara said before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-san, if you don't mind, there is someone I would like you to look at."

"O-Oh, of course, Kazekage-sama." Sakura fell into step behind Gaara. Behind her Sasuke tensed, reaching out to stop her but, luckily, stopping himself in time. Naruto, who hadn't missed the action, gave Sasuke a confused look that was ignored. But not even Naruto could miss the calculation in Sasuke's eyes as they followed Gaara until he was out of sight.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Just like before.**_

**Chapter 6 – Numb**

_**"And I know, **_

_**I may end up failing too,**_

_**But I know…you were just like me with someone disappointed in you."**_

The ground beneath Sakura's feet began to shake. Finally. She'd been doing nothing but wait for weeks. It seemed that Sasuke was finally ready to join the war. Zetsu's screams echoed around them and then was finally silenced. Sakura grabbed a hold on the tree as more ground shaking ensued and finally, Sasuke made his appearance, calmly replacing his Kusanagi. There was something different about him. But Sakura wasn't presumptuous enough to assume it was her late night visit. No, this was the effect and reassurance of power. Of Itachi's eyes, but Sakura liked to think that maybe she'd persuaded him a little.

_**It had rained often in the last few days, and that night had been no different. There was no real motivation behind Sakura's move. She'd simply seen an opening and taken it. Zetsu had stepped outside and Sakura managed to slip by him, undetected. She hurried into the skeletal structure and spotted a room near the entrance. Sakura's hand didn't hesitate on the door knob, she twisted and pushed it open. There was a figure on the bed and even in the virtually non-existent light she could see the bandages over his eyes. Sakura stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind her.**_

"_**Who is it?" Sasuke asked, not sounding scared in the least bit, just annoyed.**_

"_**I don't know." Sakura answered. "Who am I?"**_

_**Sasuke tensed on the bed, his hands clenching into fists. "Have you come to finish what you started?"**_

"_**We both know that I would never have been able to do it. No matter how ready I was or incapacitated you were."**_

_**Sasuke ignored her. "How did you find this place?!"**_

"_**You told me where it was."**_

"_**Don't fuck with me, Saku…ra…" he faltered. "Oh."**_

"_**Oh?" she asked, taking a few hesitant steps closer. **_

"_**This is obviously a dream."**_

"_**Does it feel like a dream?"**_

"_**Do dreams ever feel like dreams." His voice was flat and Sakura took the risk of sitting down on the bed beside him. Let him believe it was a dream. **_

"_**I suppose not."**_

"_**Get whatever you want to say over with."**_

_**Sakura laughed softly. "That won't make you wake up any sooner, now will it?"**_

"_**Just get on with it! What the hell do you want, Sakura?!"**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to see you."**_

_**Sasuke was quiet for a long time. "I don't want to see you."**_

"_**Not that that's really an option right now."**_

_**Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "I just want to be left alone."**_

_**Sakura set her hand down on his chest and Sasuke tensed. "This is your dream. You should at least enjoy it. No one is here to listen to you say those things now. It's just us."**_

_**Sasuke's lips set into a thin line.**_

"_**Do you ever miss us?"**_

"_**I don't have time for things like that."**_

"_**Do you regret it?"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Sakura stayed silent but her hand tightened in his shirt and Sasuke swallowed. "Why should I?"**_

"_**You don't even care?" she asked and Sasuke turned his head away. "What does it matter now?"**_

"_**This is your dream. I am here to listen to you."**_

"_**I murdered Danzo."**_

"_**For your brother."**_

"_**Yes, for nii-san. Why should the fact that I tried to kill you be any different?"**_

"_**Does it feel different?"**_

"_**I don't know… but for some reason… I'm glad."**_

_**Sakura stopped breathing, her eyes wide on his face, hanging on his every word.**_

"_**I'm glad that Naruto saved you."**_

_**Something moved outside of the door and Sakura released Sasuke's shirt. She leaned down, her lips at his ear. "Sasuke-kun." **_

_**He reached up, hands gripping her elbows as if to hold her back.**_

"_**You've done many horrible things to me, and… you will do many more, but… even so, I find myself unable to stop loving you." She pushed away from him a little, wishing she could see his eyes. His lips were parted as if he wanted to speak but had no idea what to say and before he could, Sakura leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Sasuke made a surprised sound when her lips touched his own. And Sakura pulled away too soon. She pulled her arms free from his grip and set them on either side of his face**_

_**.**_

"_**Have sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun," her hands sent chakra into his system, and Sasuke's head turned to the side, even breaths leaving through his parted lips. Sakura stood and made her way back to the door. When she swung it open, Zetsu was there, his pale eyes moving over her face. She realized, too late, she'd forgotten her hood.**_

_**Realization dawned on his face and slowly, he grinned, stepping out of the way for her. Sakura swallowed, throwing a glance over her shoulder at him as she walked away. He watched her go, his eyes never leaving her form until she disappeared from his sight entirely.**_

x-x-x-x-

The time was nearing for her to take action. She could feel it. Soon, but not yet.

Sasuke began to walk away from the hideout, and after a long moment – she followed. Just like he'd trained her. So he had no idea that she was behind him. Too soon, it began to rain again and Sakura's feet splashed into the ground covering his footprints with her own. They passed through two towns until Sasuke was stopped by a group of Zetsu clones. Sakura ducked behind a tree, hoping the rain would somehow help conceal her, but Sasuke's Sharingan missed nothing. Fortunately, he wasn't focused on her.

"You didn't waste any time coming after me." He sounded amused.

"What are you doing here?!" the Zetsu cried in disbelief.

"Or not, it seems."

"I passed two towns on my way here, but there was no one there. I thought something wasn't quite right outside. So you know anything about it?" Sasuke asked, his voice calm.

"We asked you a question first! How come you're outside?!"

"What happened to our original that was with you?"

"If you don't like the fact that I'm out," Sasuke said, ignoring them, "why don't you catch me? Especially since you outnumber me this time."

"You… didn't kill our original, did you?!"

"With this many of you, I hope it's more of a challenge this time."

That did it, they rushed at him. Sasuke's Sharingan shifted and Sakura moved back into her hiding spot, her back pressed firmly against the tree.

"Susano'o!" that was all she heard, followed by their screams and then… "It's a war… take down the enemy…"

"Looks like Madara's started things."

"…Capture Killer Bee… and Uzumaki Naruto… If you don't hurry, more and more of his friends will join up with him."

"Have you forgotten, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke aloud, surprising Sakura. "What real power is?"

There was the familiar sound of the Kusanagi slashing and then Sasuke spoke again. "I'm going to where you are… to cut you down."

But Sakura knew that wasn't going to happen because at that moment she knew Itachi was getting close and it only took three seconds for Sasuke to take off in that direction but this time, Sakura didn't follow, she stayed where she was for the longest time before she followed. It was finally her turn now and she would either convince Sasuke… or kill him.

x-x-x-x-

Sorry for the late update. Had a huge headache today, and many of the same last week. Actually wrote both One Step Closer and Wherever You Are while my head was spinning from really strong pain pills haha. Apologies and lots of thanks to my beta, **The Crafty Cracker**, for correcting the many, many strange and stupid mistakes. Felt so stupid reading through the edited versions.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. They really inspire me

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	7. Forgotten

**A/N: **Ok, I know, I know that I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy with the magazine. But I decided to give you guys a new chapter! Since I'm updating today, there will be a new one this coming week as well, probably on Tuesday!

Sakura had just finished checking on Matsuri, since Gaara had asked her and the girl was healing nicely. When she stepped outside of the small, dimly lit room, Sasuke was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded over his chest. Sakura looked around the hallway before stepping closer to him. "What is it, Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

It took a moment before Sasuke answered. "We can't stay here. You need to talk to Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun-"

"We should keep moving." Sasuke interrupted swiftly. "I know Gaara promised to hide us while Naruto and I get back up to full power again but you know that isn't a promise he can make, not against-"

"I know," Sakura said wearily. "I know you're right, Sasuke-kun, but we're tired. We just want to settle. Even if it's only for a little while. To let our guard down."

Sasuke pushed away from the wall and began walking away from her but stopped within three steps. "Never let your guard down, Sakura. It's the surest way to get yourself killed."

Sakura watched him walked away, a strange swirling of emotions in her chest and after a moment, she turned and headed down the hallway to her bedroom. Sasuke was right. She knew it. And yet she couldn't bring herself to ask Naruto to leave. She could see a calmness in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Sasuke on the other hand was as on edge and alert as ever, and Sakura was stuck in the middle being tugged both ways. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and Sakura stood from her spot on the bed. "Come in,"

The door opened and Sakura was surprised to see Gaara stepping into the room, closing the door behind him again. "Kazekage-sama." Sakura said, feeling a slight jolt of shock at the realization that the Kazekage was standing in her room. "Do you mind if I sit?" he asked, indicating to the spot on the bed next to where she had been sitting. Sakura nodded wordlessly, sitting back down as Gaara took his seat.

"I should start of by apologizing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop of your conversation with Sasuke."

"O-Oh," Sakura said, understanding slowly dawning on her. "You heard that."

"Sasuke is right."

Sakura's head whipped to the side, looking up at Gaara wide-eyed.

"We both know it. That wasn't a promise I should have made."

Sakura looked away, her eyes falling on her hands in her lap. "Kazekage-sama that's-"

"Gaara, please. I think calling me Kazekage is a bit redundant now, don't you?"

Sakura swallowed. "Gaara," she corrected slowly, "I think that even Naruto was aware that it was a promise that you couldn't possibly keep."

"And yet – you stayed."

"Naruto trusts you. We trust you." Of course, the 'we' didn't exactly include Sasuke.

Gaara nodded. "We have taken every precaution to ensure your safety and I will do everything in my power to keep that promise as far as I can."

"Thank you, Ka- Gaara."

Sakura stilled as his hand lifted as if wanting to cover her own with it, but he paused half way, his hand clenching into a fist before withdrawing altogether. Sakura stayed seated as he stood and moved to the door.

"Sleep well, Sakura." And then he was gone.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Forgotten**

_**"In the memory you'll find me,**_

_**Eyes burning up.**_

_**The darkness holding me tightly…until the sun rises up."**_

Sakura had waited outside the cave where Sasuke and Itachi faced off against Kabuto. She had waited until the chakras finally calmed and then some time after that before she hopped off from her hiding spot in the tree and headed to where he was. As she neared she could hear voices inside. One belonged to Sasuke and the other two where those of his Taka teammates. Suigestu and Juugo. Sakura hopped up to the top of the cave after securing the hood on her head.

"That's Kabuto?" Suigetsu was saying. "He makes my skin crawl."

Sakura moved closer to the hole and she could just make them out inside of the cave thanks to the moonlight. "That thing coming out of his stomach looks just like a huge-" Sakura's eyes widened but Sasuke spoke swiftly, "Forget about him."

"She's alive." Juugo said and Sakura's eyes found him for the first time. Laying on the ground in front of him was Mitarashi Anko, looking worse for wear even in the bad lighting.

Sasuke ignored him. "What do you want with me, after all this time? Why did you take the trouble to look for me?"

Suigetsu grinned. "Oh yeah! See, I found this…" he began feeling through his cloak for something. "…really amazing thing in one of the hideouts. Let's see…"

"You said you and Itachi managed to stop Kabuto's Edo Tensei, but apparently that Madara guy's Edo Tensei is still going." Juugo said, now approaching with Anko thrown over his shoulder.

"I see. Still going you say."

"I'm talking to Sasuke here! Quit raining on my parade!" Suigetsu snapped. "Anyway, forget him. Check this out! I know, right?" he said, holding a scroll out to Sasuke and Sakura tensed, watching Sasuke take it.

"With this in our hands, Taka will rock the whole shinobi world!"

"This is the answer."

Sakura held her breath, waiting for Sasuke's next move.

"The one who knows everything." Sasuke stood, folding the scroll up in his hand. "Someone I must meet before anything else. I'm going."

"Huh? Who?"

"Orochimaru."

A cold chill swept over Sakura and she stilled, frozen in place.

"You what?! Are you crazy? You told us you'd slaughtered him!" Suigetsu seemed adamant not to let this happen. "I did what I did because you…"

"He's the man who makes cockroaches look frail…" Sasuke's eyes moved towards Anko. "A little thing like that wouldn't get rid of him for good. There's something I need done, even if it means seeing that vile man again." Sasuke's eyes stayed on Anko as he spoke. "Clan. Village. I'm going to meet the one who knows everything."

"What do you mean "see Orochimaru"?" Suigetsu asked, even though Sakura was sure he knew what Sasuke meant. "What "one who knows everything"?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Geez, I have no idea what's going on anymore." Suigetsu muttered. "Either way, no resurrecting Orochimaru! I know you're planning to get his help to unlock that scroll's power, but if you take a little time I'm sure you can figure it out on your own! That's why I found you and handed that scroll over!"

"There's something only Orochimaru can do." Sasuke argued.

"You know, Sasuke…" Sasuke didn't let him finish as he moved over to Juugo and Anko. "You were Orochimaru's beloved number one disciple! So you of all people should be able to-" Suigetsu was all talk, Sakura realized. He wouldn't at against Sasuke outright.

"Suigetsu…you're really…"

"W-What?"

"Not taking Orochimaru seriously enough." Sasuke continued approaching Anko.

"Y-You moron! I'm taking him plenty seriously! If anything, I'm going to far the other way. You only managed to take down Orochimaru because he was unable to use his arms thanks to the Corpse Demon Consuming Seal, you're the one who needs to-"

Sasuke was bent down, reaching out for Anko's cursed seal when someone appeared behind him. Someone he hadn't sensed until the very last moment. He moved quickly, his hand going over the cursed seal – "Sasuke! Stop!"

Suddenly he was yanked from the ground and kicked back, hitting Suigetsu before both of them went flying back into the opposite wall, Suigetsu unwillingly cushioning his fall.

Sasuke was up in a flash, Kusanagi in hand.

"I promised Kakashi I would kill you if I saw you again."

The hood was still in place when Sakura stepped forward, she turned her head slightly to the side. "If you take one step closer to her, I'll kill her." Then she would be of no more use to them. She saw Sasuke's eyes narrow in calculation at the sound of her voice.

"Juugo." Sasuke said. "I'll handle this."

"What the hell is going on?!"  
Sakura ignored Suigetsu. "I can't allow you to bring Orochimaru back."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Sasuke snapped.

"It has everything to do with me." Sakura told him. "And if you insist on doing this, you'll have to go through me."

"Then you'll die here." Sasuke sneered.

He moved forward with a speed that Sakura hadn't anticipated but not one she was unprepared for. Sakura had a kunai ready, blocking his Kusanagi off with a slash of sparks. Sasuke made a sound of annoyance, before slashing forward again. This time Sakura dodged to the side. Tossing the kunai at him as he went, Sasuke spun around, hitting the kunai away with his blade, moving exactly like Sakura had anticipated, and that was why the kunai was a fake, another was already flying at Sasuke and when he realized – it was already too late. All he could do was dodge – and even that wasn't enough. The kunai slashed past him, cutting into his cheek as it went. Sasuke wiped the blood from his face slowly, his lips pressed into an angry line.

Sakura had another kunai in her hand in an instant, but Sasuke was fast – as fast as she remembered, she should have been ready. His hand circled her throat, slamming her back while yanking the kunai from her hand and tossing it aside. He didn't want to kill her and in the next second, she knew why. Sasuke yanked her forward with such a force that the hood fell back from her head. "Saku-" her name cut off abruptly as he took in her features. His eyes widened a fraction and his hand slipped from her throat so fast that her skin must have burned him.

"Surprised?" Sakura asked, unclipping the cloak and tossing it aside.

"Why are you here?"

"You sent me."

"Don't bullshit me, Sakura. **Why are you here?**"

"Jikan Bunkatsi no Jutsu."

She watched Sasuke stilled, "Not possible."

"Look at me." Sakura said but Sasuke's eyes never moved to her face. "Sasuke-kun. Look at me."

Those dark eyes snapped onto her face, tracing her scars. For a long moment, Sakura wanted to shy away from his gaze like she used to but she stayed put. "You can realize just from looking at me, right?" her scars were too healed, too old, considering the last time he saw her at the bridge.

Sasuke said nothing and the silence dragged on between them.

"I don't care if you believe me, but you will **not **bring Orochimaru back. I will die ten times over before I see that future again."

"Wait, what? She's from the future?!" Suigetsu demanded.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Because I don't believe you."

Sakura smiled before she could stop herself. It was exactly as Sasuke said. He wouldn't believe her, or he would – but would refuse to acknowledge it. And then she would have to…

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you to stop you."

Sasuke's grip on his Kusanagi tightened. "Come."

Sakura rushed forward, her eyes following his every movement. Sasuke's elbow twitched slightly upward. He was going to slash the sword down. Shit. At the speed she was moving – she wouldn't be able to stop it. She slid to a stop just as the Kusanagi came down, the blade catching the light.

Sakura held her breath, she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. There was a moment of sheer panic on her part before she lifted her hand. "Kuchiyose."

Sasuke's katana slammed into something. Not flesh or bone. Something that was able to block it. The cloud of smoke around them cleared and gripped in Sakura's hand was none other than the Kusanagi blade – and not the one Sasuke was holding.

x-x-x-x-

So! Sakura finally revealed the Kusanagi!

Next chapter up Tuesday!

Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	8. A Place for My Head

**A/N: As promised! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

Sasuke hadn't said anything on the matter of leaving again. Sakura knew that he wouldn't mention it again (not unless there was no other alternative). But that didn't stop him from giving her pointed glances. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the down time. He spent some time training with the sand siblings while Sakura healed Matsuri and went through some Suna medical techniques. Sasuke - well, she wasn't too sure what Sasuke did. Sakura was constantly aware that she wasn't aware of what he was doing. It was a partly-strange and partly-refreshing change for her from their Genin days. Although, where he went did worry her a little, not only that but despite her conversation with Gaara, nights ago, Sakura felt restless. She had trouble sleeping - worried that the enemy might find them and that she, and their friends might pay the price.

Hours into the night, Sakura threw her sheets off and got out of bed, frustrated with her lack of sleep. She'd walked through the dark hallways, slipping out of the back door of the Kazekage's large house. It was a full moon, and for obvious reasons - Sakura didn't like those. It reminded her too much of the night he left.

The night was brightly lit and the sand only slightly warm beneath her feet. She'd only taken a few steps when she heard it - sounds carried through the silence of the night. It sounded oddly like grunting. She held her breath, stealthily moving to the wall, where she flattened her back against it and moved to the corner. A few feet from her destination, she froze as she recognized the sound. Sasuke. Unwillingly, images fluttered into her head. Sasuke outside in the middle of the night, grunting? For a horrible moment, she saw Temari with him, in compromising positions but she immediately dismissed the thought. No way. He was probably training, and she was right. Peering around the corner, Sasuke stood, his silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. Shirtless and covered in a sheen of fresh sweat. If he trained at night, what did he do during the day?

She never got to explore the thought.

"Sakura." Sasuke straightened his posture and turned in her direction.

Sakura hesitated and then stepped into view, a guilty smile tugging at her lips. "I wasn't spying on you or anything."

Sasuke just stared at her without speaking.

Sakura shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep, so I came outside and heard you."

"Hn." was all he said before returning to his training.

Sakura suddenly felt anger added to her frustration, but now both was aimed at Sasuke. "Why call me out if you're not even going to say anything to me?!"

Sasuke's eyes moved to her as she closed to space between them, her eyes slightly narrowed as she scowled up at him.

"Is there something I was supposed to say?" he asked blandly, "I won't coddle you, Sakura. Stop looking for attention."

Sasuke made to turn away but Sakura grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. "I'm not looking for attention, you-" She cut off, glaring up at him. Sasuke looked down at her, one eyebrow lifted superiorly.

"UGH!" she groaned spinning away. Sasuke scoffed, pulling his wrist from her grip.

"You're a real jerk." it felt weird saying something like this to him. She'd never dared before.

Sasuke stopped, watching Sakura turn back to him.

"Very impressive, Sakura."

"Don't patronize me!" she snapped.

"You keep wanting to walk away. So why don't you?" Sasuke gestured back to this house as if she was a child that needed to go to bed.

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Sakura's fists tightened at her sides. "Bastard."

Sasuke smirked and it only served to infuriate her more but she stilled and odd expression coming over her. "You're bating me."

Sasuke's smirk fell - and he went back to looking bored again.

"Should I be honored? THE Uchiha Sasuke has graced me with his attention. What a glorious day."

"Whatever." and it was as he was turning away that Sakura saw the opening, she grabbed his shoulder, turning him back before tackling him down. His back hit the sand beneath them and Sakura, straddling his waist, drew her fist back and brought it down…but froze just a breath away from actually hitting him.

There was a moment of tense silence and the look of surprise on his face was quickly masked by annoyance.

"You can't even do it." he sneered.

Sakura's hand dropped back to her side. "It's not a matter of 'can', Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sighed, making to get off of him but Sasuke wouldn't have that, before she'd even moved, he flipped them over, her back hitting the sand this time before Sasuke weight settled over her in the most intimate way. Sakura's snapped open. She was sure he hadn't even noticed.

She pulled in a sharp breath as he leaned down, lingering over her face, his intense gaze on her's. Sakura didn't even dare breathe. But the position they were on caused a rosy heat to spread over her skin. It felt like a forever as he stared down at her before he moved down to the side, his breath fanning her ear. "_**Can't? Won't? **_It doesn't matter. I don't hesitate." and then he was gone, leaving Sakura alone.

And it was as she collapsed on the sand that she was sure of one thing - Sasuke was very aware of what he was doing to her.

And the knowledge of this was as creepy as it was exciting.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – Place for My Head**

_**"I'm so sick of the tension,**_

_**Sick of the hunger,**_

_**Sick of you acting like I owe you this.**_

_**Find another place to feed your greed –**_

_**While I find a place to rest."**_

Sasuke's dark gaze locked on the blade in her hands and they both pushed and fought for dominance. Of course, he recognized the one-of-a-kind Kusanagi blade immediately. _**His **_blade. Sasuke let out a low, angry growl, quickly twisting his attack around to flip the weapon from her hand but Sakura had seen the move a million times in training, and she was ready for it. Instead, Sakura turned his own move around on him. Sasuke's sword spun from his grip, sliding across the uneven floor to Suigetsu's feet.

"I've already seen that move, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you try showing me something new?" Sakura challenged.

Sasuke glared at her. "Fine." He smirked and as Sakura was caught in his dark eyes, they flipped to red – Sharingan and before she could look away. She saw it – the Eternal Mangekyou.

"Have you seen this, _**Sakura**_?"

He still refused to believe her. Either way, it didn't matter. She had a mission. One she swore to. Either Sasuke helped her, or he died.

"Yes. Actually, I have. Itachi's eyes gave you that, no?"

Sasuke scoffed before rushing at her. Sakura kept her eyes firmly on his chest, feet and hands. This had been the hardest part of her training with Sasuke. He trapped her in a Genjutsu several times as punishment for being unable to look away from his eyes. But now, she was ready.

Sasuke threw a punch and Sakura knocked his hand away easily, grabbing his shirt and slamming him back against the rock wall. Sasuke grunted at the impact before shoving forward with more force than his attack had before. They crashed to the ground. Him on top of her. The position was so familiar to that night in Suna that Sakura was momentarily stunned. She kept her eyes firmly shut though, completely still beneath him.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" he goaded.

"Uh, guys-" Suigetsu's voice came from somewhere but neither Sasuke nor Sakura even heard him.

Sakura used the same move he had used on her that night and tipped him over before pinning him down. Surprised (for the nth time by her ability to outthink him), Sasuke's eyes, dark and unending stared up at her. Sakura leaned down, her face inches from his and she saw his eyes widen a fraction – probably assuming she would kiss him. Sakura leaned down a little more, suddenly filled with a feeling of power and a need for revenge. Her eyes shifted down to his lips and she could tell he was holding his breath. He'd never been kissed before. Strange – she remember him with more confidence.

Sakura shifted to the side, placing her lips by his ear.

"Guys!" Suigetsu yelled again.

"I could kill you. But toying with you as you did with me is so much more fun."

Sasuke seemed to come to life, his forearm slammed across the top of her chest, shoving her back.

Cheap shots. Sakura had forgotten about those. Sasuke had always said that you needed to do whatever it takes to win. In the end, cheap shots didn't matter – only the winner did.

"GUYS!"

Sasuke sat up, "What?!" he yelled at Suigetsu and it was in that moment that Sakura saw it. Juugo had taken a step back and something was happening to Anko. A snake was rising out of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and his eyes moved to her before following her gaze to Anko.

"But that's impossible!" he snapped, jumping to his feet. Sakura followed, feeling dread weighing her down. She'd failed. Her one task….and she failed it miserably.

The snake's mouth opened and Orochimaru's head appeared, covered in slime. An ice cold sensation spread over her skin as he crawled from the cavern of the snake's open jaw. Sasuke seemed tense in his spot as Orochimaru emerged and honestly, Sakura felt like she was shaking.

"Who could have imagined…that it would be you who would facilitate my return." Orochimaru said in his raspy voice.

"I didn't summon you." Sasuke told him, clearly annoyed.

"No, but the spark of your chakra was enough to awaken my dormant chakra all the same."

Juugo crouched next to Anko, holding her up once more.

Orochimaru noticed Kabuto across the room.

"H-Hello, long time no see." Suigetsu stuttered out.

Sasuke shifted slightly, so he could see both Orochimaru and Suigetsu, but there was the obvious shift of his eyes to Sakura for a brief moment. Orochimaru noticed, his gaze moving to her too and it was then that she came to her decision.

"No." she whispered. "I can't let that happen again."

Orochimaru titled his head to the side, dryly intrigued.

"I might have failed to stop your return, but I can end you. Here and now." The Kusanagi disappeared from her grip as she pulled all of her chakra forward. She'd never done this technique before but she'd read up on it briefly before the war. Finding it by accident, but now it seemed like it would come in handy after all. Justice, if you will.

Sakura's eyes stayed on Orochimaru's as she brought her hands together. Snake, boar, ram, rabbit…

Orochimaru stilled, his eyes widening dramatically.

"I'm going to disappear from here when the time changes anyway."

"No!" Orochimaru yelled, snakes lunging from his sleeves.

Dog, rat, bird, horse, snake. She slapped her hands together. "Shiku Fuu-ah!"

The snakes slid around her, slamming their teeth into her arms. Immediately, a numbing sensation spread over her and she sank to her knees on the cold, rock floor. Thick tears rushing down her cheeks.

Slowly, she could hear his feet crossing the room unhurriedly. Sasuke was right behind him.

"That's a dangerous jutsu for such a little kunoichi," he said lowly.

Sakura swallowed. "One way or another, I will end you before the time comes."

Orochimaru didn't crouch down to her level but he inched forward. "And why would you want to do that?"

Sakura set her jaw, a clear refusal to answer and a long silence stretched on.

"You're one of those." Orochimaru didn't sound disappointed in the least. "I see I'll have to get the answers I want myself."

Sakura gave a humorless laugh. "And what are you going to do? There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't done before." Slowly, she looked up, meeting his snake-like eyes head-on. "I have the scars to prove it."

x-x-x-x-

So, the next chapter will follow on Monday as scheduled!

My beta is swamped right now but as soon as she gets around to editing I'll replace the chapters!

Just another shout out to all my reviewers!

You guys are amazing!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	9. From the Inside

Sakura sat at the dinner table. Naruto next to her and Sasuke all the way at the other end. Gaara sat at the head, Naruto on his left, Kankuro on his right. Temari next to him. Tonight it was just them. Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro held up most of the conversation while Temari and Sakura threw in a few comments here and there. Sasuke rarely commented, since their Genin days he had always preferred to eat in peace. The entire meal, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Not an eerie feeling that signaled that an enemy was close by, but the strange kind of feeling, slithering around her heart that said someone was looking at her. Just looking. Her eyes flicked to Sasuke. Her immediate thought was that he was watching her because of what happened the night before, but the moment she saw him – Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't – and hadn't been – looking at her. His eyes, however, were across the table, glaring at…Sakura followed his gaze, just in time to see Gaara's light eyes dropping back to his meal. Everyone else seemed oblivious to what had just transpired and Sakura, feeling embarrassed for reasons she didn't know, looked down at her food. She was surprised to feel heat creeping onto her cheeks and she kept her head down, waiting for it to pass.

Of course, Sakura shouldn't have been surprised when she stepped out of the bathroom that night. A fluffy dark red robe tied firmly around her body. She wasn't naked, exactly. She had her underwear underneath, but for some reason…seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall, dark eyes moving over her made Sakura feel like she was wearing nothing at all.

"Sasuke-kun." She said, or intended to say, but it was more like a whisper. Her cheeks heated up for the second time that night and she looked away. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sakura cleared her throat. "You probably wanted to use the bathroom, let me just get out of y-"

"Sakura."

Her jaw snapped firmly shut and Sakura's eyes moved back to his.

"I talked to Naruto."

Her heart dropped and Sakura stepped forward. "You did what?!"

Sasuke said nothing. He just continued to look at her in that usual intense way of his.

"We leave at the end of the week."

"That's less than two days away…"

"Hn."

More silence followed, it seemed the longer Sakura was in his presence, the more she felt like she was wearing nothing – and strangely, the less she cared.

"Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and Sakura knew she had his attention – probably for the first time ever and she panicked. She had no idea what to say. She could tell him she loved him and –

The thought had her rearing back, taking a step away from him. "I'll just uh…get out of your way," she took another step back and it was as she turned that she was finally able to break away from his gaze and make her way down the hallway. She imagined his eyes on her as she walked away, for once, watching her make an exit, and when she turned the corner, her eyes met his briefly and she let out a soft gasp, coming to a belated stop around the next corner, where he couldn't see her anymore, her lips curling up into a smile. He'd been watching her. Sasuke.

Her heart was still beating at an erratic rate when she managed to start walking again, and she made two steps when she walked into someone. Sakura's head shot up, her green eyes clashing with Gaara's. His hands reached up, grabbing her wrists to steady her hands – that had somehow – embarrassingly, found their way to his chest.

"G-Gaara? I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"No. It was my fault…I-" Gaara seemed to notice then that she was only wearing a robe and his head snapped away. "I apologize, Sakura-san…I don't…" he seemed to force his mouth shut to stop himself from babbling. There was a crimson blush on his cheeks and his eyes were shut tightly as if to stop himself from peeking down her cleavage.

Sakura made a surprised sound and quickly pulled herself from his grasp. Her blush rivaled his as she hurried down the hallway, muttering apologies.

**One Step Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 – From the Inside **

_**"I don't know who trust, no surprise.**_

_**Heavy thoughts sift through the dust, and the lies."**_

"That's a dangerous jutsu for such a little kunoichi," he said lowly.

Sakura swallowed. "One way or another, I will end you before the time comes."

Orochimaru didn't crouch down to her level but he inched forward. "And why would you want to do that?"

Sakura set her jaw, a clear refusal to answer and a long silence stretched on.

"You're one of those." Orochimaru didn't sound disappointed in the least. "I see I'll have to get the answers I want myself."

Sakura gave a humorless laugh. "And what are you going to do? There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't done before." Slowly, she looked up, meeting his snake-like eyes head-on. "I have the scars to prove it."

That didn't exactly get the reaction she wanted, in fact – Orochimaru seemed even more interested than before as his eyes moved of the scars on her face. But there was something else. Sasuke. Sakura had nearly missed it, but right after she spoke, there was an undeniable narrowing to his eyes before they moved to the snake Sannin and stuck.

Orochimaru took a step forward and Sakura yanked herself back, or she intended to – the snake poison kept her paralyzed in that spot.

"You are the perfect specimen for…a very complicated experiment, I've been meaning to try."

"Funny. You said that last time." Sakura sneered. "Spoiler alert: you fail."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke's voice sliced through the air. Orochimaru turned to him as Sasuke held out the scroll.

"I know about the war, Sasuke-kun. I watched everything from inside Anko. And I have no interest in it." He said, taking the scroll from Sasuke's fingers. "If there's anything I'm interested in…it's that young body of yours."

Before she could stop herself, Sakura made a disgusted sound and Sasuke's emotionless eyes cut to her before looking away.

"Unfortunately," Orochimaru said, giving Sakura a look, "I do not currently possess the strength to take it." He looked down at the scroll and his snake-like eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you plan to achieve with such a meeting?"

"I know…far too little."

Sakura could feel the life returning to her limbs slowly as her body counteracted the poison. But she sat still, wanting to hear Sasuke's answer more than anything.

"I want to know everything."

Orochimaru smirked. "Everything?" he asked, clearly amused. "Surely you don't need to know that much. You are still a child, after all."

"That's not true." Sasuke said. Sakura's leg twitched as it came to life, Sasuke noticed but he said nothing. "I'm not a child anymore. I no longer have that option. How did it all begin? Who am I supposed to be, what am I supposed to do?"

"Are you hesitating over your vengeance?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. "No. It's not my vengeance itself that's in doubt. After seeing Itachi again, my hatred for Konoha is stronger than it ever was. It's just…Itachi accepted dishonor, even after death he continued to care for the village and strove to protect it. What do his feelings mean to me? What does Itachi mean to me? What does it meant to belong to a village? And then…once I know everything I want to consider it and find my own answer. I want to consider what my will and my eyes were meant to bring about."

For a moment nothing happened. And then Orochimaru turned and moved to Kabuto. Suigetsu jumped back, thinking Orochimaru was coming for him. Instead, he went to Kabuto and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Suigetsu rushed over, standing between Sasuke and Sakura. "He's going to absorb all of Kabuto's power." He hissed, "And then kill us!"

Sakura tensed the muscles in her legs and then her stomach and then her arms. She could move again and Sakura was about to break free of the snakes that held her when Sasuke shot her a look. She wasn't sure what the hell he was on about, but the message was clear – don't move or don't let him know you can move. Either way – she stayed still.

"Look! He's drained him, just like I said!" Suigetsu yelled. Juugo joined them at that moment, "No, that's not it. He's dispelled Kabuto's Sage Transformation and taken his own chakra out." Juugo continued speaking but Sakura blocked him out, instead focusing on Sasuke and Orochimaru. What the hell was Sasuke planning?

"Very well, I will help you." Orochimaru's voice was strangely soft, but no less creepy. "And afterward," Orochimaru's eyes fell on Sakura. "I trust you will not stand in my way?"

"Hn."

Sakura's head whipped up to Sasuke, resisting the urge to clench her fists.

"Very well, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke demanded.

"It is a place you know well. Come, let us depart."

Sasuke turned to Juugo, "Restrain her and don't underestimate her. "

A part of Sakura didn't want to believe that Sasuke would ever betray her like this, but it was as Juugo was restraining her that she began to doubt – if only a little. What if Sasuke had only pinned her down with his eyes as some kind of offer for Orochimaru? Sakura's face felt hot, and an old pain seared up behind her scars, the same way they seemed to hurt when it rained. Would Sasuke condemn her to that kind of pain again, she wondered. Sakura didn't even notice when Juugo hoisted her up onto his shoulder and she hung there limply, hanging on to a memory of Sasuke that seemed to get farther and farther away.

x-x-x-x-

Hooded, gagged and bound, Sakura entered Konoha again. Juugo keeping a firm hand on her shoulder and Suigetsu sticking close by as they followed Sasuke and Orochimaru. First they'd gone to collect a mask from an Uzumaki shrine but it was when they entered Konoha that Sakura began to notice the change in Sasuke. Although his face gave nothing away, his eyes were more descriptive than ever, that not even he could hide it. He looked….a little sad to her, and she would see his eyes dart around inconspicuously as if he was trying to take in everything at once. Without warning, he leapt up the roof tops to a higher spot, flipping the hood from his head. He spoke too lowly for her to hear, but Sakura could see his lips moving. His cloak blew around him, his figure illuminated by the low light in the darkness and Sakura stared up at him wide-eyed. How could he look so dark and so heart-achingly beautiful at the same time?

"What's up with Sasuke?" Reluctantly, Sakura turned away to look at Suigetsu.

"He's just like how I was before I wanted to destroy the Leaf." Orochimaru said, having the nerve to sound amused.

"How so?"

"Even if both he and the village have changed, this place is still his homeland."

Sakura's eyes went back up to Sasuke, who was still staring out at this village. "He needs sometime to reaffirm his decision and resolve." Orochimaru went on, "through immersing himself in sentimentality and by retracing the past.

"So, you're over it already?"

Suigetsu's question had Sakura looking back to Orochimaru.

"The whole immerse yourself in sentimentality to affirm your resolve to destroy the Leaf thing."

Sakura couldn't see Orochimaru's face but there was no answer and Suigetsu just went on, "Hey, come to think of it, we were all your cream of the crop subordinates, right? And now, we're inside the Leaf. All the strong shinobi are away fighting the war. Isn't this the perfect opportunity for you?"

Orochimaru turned slightly to face Suigetsu and Sakura didn't miss the way his eyes skimmed over her.

"Hm. Perhaps, indeed. Except for one thing…you're no longer Hebi."

Sasuke came down then, ending the conversation and without a word – mentioned for them to follow.

The Uchiha Compound lay in ruins. Sasuke gave no reaction as the passed through. Eventually, he stopped and removed the entry stone with a jutsu.

"There's not even a trace of the Uchiha's Nakano Shrine…" Orochimaru commented, maybe to get some kind of reaction from Sasuke. It didn't work.

"The exterior doesn't matter. What's important is what's beneath. Let's go." Sasuke glanced behind to see if Sakura was still restrained before he jumped into the darkness. Orochimaru looked her over too before he went ahead. Juugo didn't have to push her this time, Sakura went forward on her own.

Below, the inscription on the stone was too small for Sakura to read and Juugo kept a firm hand on her so she couldn't even think of going forward without drawing attention to herself.

"Well then, I'm going to get started." Orochimaru went forward tossing his cloak to the side, and Sasuke followed his lead. "You might want to step back."

After a moment, Sasuke did and Sakura tensed. If she was going to do something – it had to be now. But she wasn't exactly sure if she could take on all four of them. She was just barely at Sasuke's level now. Maybe. And she wasn't sure of Suigetsu and Juugo's abilities. Not to mention Mr. Hat Trick Orochimaru.

Sakura shifted her weight, sliding her foot to the side and Sasuke turned to look at her, pining her back with his stare again. Sakura frowned at him, but Sasuke's expression smoothed again, he blinked and turned away.

Orochimaru set the mask on his face and Sakura lunged forward before she could stop herself, but Sasuke was too quick. He yanked her back and Sakura looked up at him desperately, begging him to let her go. To let her do this. Orochimaru began groan painfully but Sakura paid him no mind. She kept staring up at Sasuke. Feeling his arms around her.

Sasuke didn't react at first, but slowly, and reluctantly his lips moved. No sound escaping them. He mouthed two words that Sakura had no idea would result in utter chaos in less than two minutes. 'Not yet.'

x-x-x-x-

SO, IT WAS AS I WAS READING OVER THIS CHAPTER THAT MY FRIEND MESSAGED ME AND SAID THE CHAPTER SPOILERS ARE OUT. (Yes, I'm reading the manga again haha, I'm weak) ANYWAY, THIS IS ALL IN CAPS BECAUSE HE USED ONE WORD THAT MADE ME SQUEAL. DO NOT READ THIS WORD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED….SASUSAKU!

GAH.

GAH.

He just asked me if I wanted to see the pic and I was like "no." and then "yes." And then no again until FINALLY, I said yes. He's sending it now as I'm typing this BUT I will upload this chapter before looking at it so I'm not tempted to spoil.

Ok. I'm wearing a mask of calm so I can type my note down here.

Ok. THANKS for all the review. Love, love, love you guys and so glad you're enjoying the story! Keep em coming!

Zana-Lee

Xoxo

(screaming internally)


End file.
